


El gato y el cuervo se bañan juntos.

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, son unos bebesitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Quizás, a veces la presión de tener el mundo a sus espaldas podía con ellos. Pero estaban seguros de que si se tenían el uno al otro, todo iba a salir en adelante.





	El gato y el cuervo se bañan juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estamos con algo tranquilo y bonito de esta pareja que desde el second one se llevó toda mi energía vital.

Kuroo, recién salido de la ducha, era simplemente exquisito.

Su pelo, mojado ya que no se lo secaba como era debido, se le pegaba a su frente arruinando su común peinado puntiagudo. Las mismas gotas del cabello se desplazaban por todo el rostro, echando una carrera entre ellas para comprobar cual llegaba antes al mentón, donde caían y de nuevo rozaban su piel al nivel de su pecho. Salía del baño sin camiseta con sólo una toalla amarrada a su cadera, dejando entre verla uve que se le formaba en los oblicuos internos del abdomen. Luego se encontraba el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado: Sus entrenamientos diarios con el equipo de volleyball, sus carreras nocturnas esporádicas y sus acoplamientos en el gimnasio de su mejor amigo; Todo ese esfuerzo traía una oportuna recompensa, y esta era recibida con gusto y sin ninguna queja por Tsukishima, su novio.

En ese momento, el rubio esperaba a que Kuroo saliese del lavabo. Media hora estaba tardando en darse una ducha que con anterioridad había avisado que sería de cinco minutos. Normalmente a Tsukishima no le hubiera importado debido a que este ocupa el baño primero, más esta vez el moreno le había adelantado.

Irritado,decidió entrar en el servicio antes de que el chico saliese. De esta manera se encontró de lleno con el esbelto cuerpo de su novio,anteriormente descrito, que recién salía de la bañera. Esta estaba llena y Tsukishima llegó a la conclusión de que Kuroo había decidido darse un relajante baño largo.

Lo miró fatal. —Ya podías haberme avisado —se quejó Tsukishima recibiendo una sonrisa coqueta por parte del contrario. El rubio comenzó a desvestirse, a su vez, metió la mano en el agua para comprobar su temperatura.

—Si querías bañarte conmigo solo tenías que haberlo dicho —silbó Kuroo sentándose sobre la tapa del váter, observando a su pareja.

—No quiero —respondió. Sin ninguna vergüenza o pudor, se quitó el pantalón y el calzoncillo y entró en la bañera. Su cuerpo quedaba opaco bajo la espuma, sumergido al completo en el agua. Menos sus rodillas, claro está, ya que al ser alto debía flexionarlas intentando que el líquido quedase al nivel de sus hombros. Kuroo chasqueó la lengua, sin quitar la sonrisa y se acercó al rubio. Le quitó las gafas ya que este había olvidado dejarlas en la encimera del lavamanos y las colocó en su lugar. Tsukishima suspiró y hundió su cabeza unos segundos.

Al salir, Kuroo seguía en la misma posición.

—¿Seguirás mirándome como un pervertido?

—En mi defensa, tú fuiste quien se desnudó en mi cara. —La mano del azabache viajó hasta la mejilla contraria acariciando la pálida piel. Se quedaron en silencio un pequeño rato, Tsukishima había cerrado los ojos permitiendo a Kuroo continuar con sus mimos. —A pesar de vivir en la misma casa siento que nos vemos de milenio en milenio.

—Uhm...—Tsukki ni si quiera abrió los ojos. —La universidad nos tiene ocupados a ambos. Tú llegas muy cansado de las prácticas de volley, y yo del trabajo. Es normal tener esa sensación. Es lo que significa madurar.

—Te echo de menos, Tsukki —canturreó y el mencionado entrelazó sus dedos.

—Sobre la propuesta de bañarnos juntos. La acepto. —Kuroo reaccionó con rapidez, hizo desaparecer la toalla y se metió en la bañera. Pensó que se quedaría como una pasa más poco le importó. Ambos, dos chicos altos, se sentían incómodos en la bañera la cual era muy pequeña. Kuroo agarró a su novio por la cadera, debajo del agua, y lo acercó a su cuerpo dejándolo entre sus piernas. Le sonrió, esta vez no de manera coqueta, si no tontamente. Como cada vez que tenía al rubio cerca, Kuroo se convertía en un adolescente enamoradizo incapaz de controlar sus hormonas. Tsukishima dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

—Yo también te echo de menos —le susurró el rubio, sin mirarle a los ojos ya que le daba demasiada vergüenza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Como bajó la cabeza, Kuroo aprovechó para apoyar su barbilla en la coronilla contraria. Se limitaron a abrazarse en silencio. Se necesitaban, sus propios cuerpos exigían la presencia opuesta, sus corazones se calmaban cuando se encontraban juntos.

Desde que comenzaron el año escolar y siendo el primero de universidad de Tsukishima no habían podido coordinar sus horarios para hacer coincidir alguna tarde libre. Todavía se encontraban intentando encajar en su propio mundo y habían decidido que cuando esto estuviese hecho, ellos ya conseguirían ajustar el de "ellos". Al menos vivían juntos y todas las noches podían dormir en la misma cama.

Las manos del azabache comenzaron a acariciar la espalda del contrario. Subía ambas hasta sus omóplatos, dibujaba con su índice los huesos que se marcaban a través de su piel y bajaba por toda la columna vertebral. De pronto se detuvo cerca del sacro. Separó sus dedos para tocar superficie de más y los trasladó finalmente a ambas nalgas. Empujó de esta manera a Tsukishima, quien se vio obligado aquedar sentado sobre los muslos -por no decir miembro, aunque prácticamente lo tenía a milímetros- y este lo miró con una ceja alzada. La sonrisa coqueta volvió a los labios de Kuroo más no duró mucho ya que su novio lo beso fieramente.

Kuroo continuó masajeando el trasero de Tsuikishima. Este empezó a rozar su piel con la contraria, pecho contra pecho, quedando finalmente encima de una extremidad que empezó a despertar debido a la fricción.

—Tsukki...—Jadeó Kuroo sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué?

Las manos de Tsukishima habitaban ahora en el cabello del azabache, entrelazó sus dedos entre sus mechones, inclinando de esta manera su cabeza para impedir una separación.

—Te quiero...

El rubio se separó del azabache y lo miró a los ojos todavía con su mano entrelazada. 

—Y yo —respondió, lo volvió a besar, esta vez con ternura. Ahora era Tsukishima quien sentía que solo era un simple adolescentes,enamoradizo y tonto. Por lo que repitió: —Te quiero.


End file.
